


i will come back to life (but only for you)

by langmaor



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Story (Video Games), Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth
Genre: F/F, I'd tag this slow burn if it was longer tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/langmaor/pseuds/langmaor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From meeting to parting and meeting again -  the wheel of your fate comes full-circle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will come back to life (but only for you)

When you were offered sanctuary from prying eyes in the form of a car door being thrown open for you, you took it.

Your lack of foresight in the decision is making itself known everyday in various degrees, in the way you have to pull your gaze away from Kyouko's creamy hips before she catches you gawking. You didn't consider that the attractiveness of your saviour would grate on you this much.

Ever since she signed you up to be her cyber sleuth assistant, it's been a constant struggle to keep your eyes off of her. Multiple times you've caught yourself sneaking glances at her perfect cleavage and had to hastily reprimand yourself.

Although sometimes you really think she's tempting you on purpose, times when she's briefing you on your next mission, arms crossed under her sizeable chest and hips that are magnets for your eyes.

One time you caught yourself drooling at her perfect figure, scurrying to get rid of the evidence as she finished preparing the coffee she'd offered you.

(The coffee is a price you're willing to pay for the chance to ogle her like this.)

When she takes you on a job with her, you see another side of her, one just as attractive as her body. Her eyes are cool, commanding, and her posture is straight and correct, just as you'd expect. For all the playing around she does, she's excellent and more at her job.

You start solving cases faster and faster in hopes of being complimented by her again - and that she does. Her compliments are things to remember. Sometimes when you've done a particularly great job she'll offer you coffee - and you'll accept, if only for the chance to engrave the memory of her backside into your brain.

_Ah, obsession._

* * *

When you're asked to pick out a gift for one of your friends to give as he confesses his love, your mind wanders. You really can't help it. What would you give to Kyouko?

A single glass bead, transparent except for a tinge of pink, catches the light in your hand.

You shake your head, but slip it, thread and all, into your bagpack anyways.

* * *

You're a little teensy-weensy bit jealous at how easily your friends seem to get along with Kyouko just swimmingly.

It's no surprise with Nokia, who throws herself headlong into their relationship with gusto, is always eager to learn more from the detective, but Arata…

The two have some hybrid of a relationship between the mother-son and teacher-student type. Kyouko provides both motherly support and scholarly advice to the grudging youngster.

It's not a role you could fulfil, you think. You know it's stupid to think so, that it's plain impossible to be everything a person needs, but the twinge of jealousy in your heart has no ears for reason.

It's only when she looks at you with those eyes that seem to pierce through that you feel embarrassed of it.

* * *

_I see the way you look at me when you think I don't notice, you know,_ she comments off-handedly when you're sitting idle on the sofa.

Your embarrassment turns your face as red as your hair and whatever words you can muster in your defense come out as gibberish.

_I'm not saying I mind._

Surprise turns your neck nearly one eighty degrees.

She laughs, mischievious, looking every bit the seductress she dresses as. She gestures for you to come closer.

Your blush doesn't quite go away for the rest of the evening.

* * *

You realize how hard you've fallen for her only when she disappears.

The agency no longer feels like the home it's become to you without her there to greet you. A few times now you've turned, expectant, to the swivelling chair, facing the holy sofa, to report to her, only to remember she's not there. Many more times you've heard the ghost of her laugh in your ears.

With her gone, your friends all agree the agency falls to you; you'd be proud of that if it weren't for this sick, hallow feeling in your chest.

You miss her humorous jabs and long winded speeches.

You even add some mayonnaise into your coffee to make you feel a little less sad.

You really, really miss her.

_(Ah, longing--)_

* * *

_Alphamon_. That is who - what - she is.

It's true that's a pretty big change, but fundamentally nothing really has changed. She's still Kyouko, albeit larger and more metallic than you remembered her.

Simply hearing her voice order you about, nudge you in the right direction, brings you nearly cataclysmic relief. You wish she'd been in human form - so you could have acted on this yearning to hug her tight, but alas, her shell is now just that.

You're a little proud when you hear Alphamon speak of Kyouko so highly. It was a surprise to know she was the same as you - a victim of EDEN syndrome. No wonder she knew exactly what to do when she found you. It's just amazing that even comatose she was able to return to life by housing Alphamon inside her, all by herself.

Compared to you, who had to have your hand held through the entire process of acclimatizing to your cyber body… it's no wonder you find her so admirable.

* * *

The thrill of victory weighs heavy on your back as you bid all your digimon friends farewell. Rather than going away, it feels like you're going to come back soon, for some reason.

Nokia stretches her hand out to you, Arata and Yuuko at her back, ready to walk out of this digital world and into their happily-ever-after ending.

In a moment so breathtaking, it's only fitting you break and shatter into fragments similarly beautiful.

_Ah, relief--_

* * *

Time is an imagined concept here, you think as you regain consciousness and perceive Kyouko - Alphamon - watching over you as always. You have no idea how long it's been, but you know she would have waited it out here with you.

She makes you an appealing offer, an eternity of sleuthing here in the digital world, but you look away, mind drifting back to thoughts of Kyouko - the real, human Kyouko - in the real world. You feel guilty, but Alphamon laughs, offers you a hand, and - for the final time - pushes you back into your place, where you need to be.

* * *

The bottle of mayonnaise you empty into your coffee and take a sip. It's only an echo of the taste of Kyouko's coffee, but you enjoy it anyways.

The fact that your intensely anticipated reunion with her would happen while she's chasing an offender is so perfectly Kyouko it brings you to tears. You bite your lip.

_Would you like to be my assistant?_

The way you fall into step beside her is like coming home.

* * *

Kyouko drums her fingers on the table, a rare sign of apprehension that puts you on edge as well.

_Ami_. She calls for you. _Would you let yourself be courted by me?_

The laugh that escapes you takes the ten tonnes of tension trapped in your shoulders with it.

You kiss her, and everything feels right.

* * *

_I- I have something I want to give you._

Kyouko takes your hand and you watch, delighted, as she slips a slim, shiny ring on your ring finger. There's a slight blush dusting her cheeks which brings out your own, severely magnified version.

You fish a necklace out of your bag, and you love the way her eyes light up at it.

It's a simple affair, a plain silver chain with a pink pearl attached. She dips her head down and bundles her hair out of the way as you fasten it around her neck.

_I think all I have to do now is kiss the bride,_ she announces with a perfectly straight face.

You'd protest if you weren't so busy being kissed silly right now.

_Ah, bliss._

**Author's Note:**

> the game epilogue made me bawl so hard
> 
> kyouko ftw


End file.
